What is Love?
by AsianTwinkiesFTW
Summary: AU. Child!Alfred. Yong Soo/S. Korea and Elizaveta/Hungary. In a world where the Asians and Hungary visited America in his childhood, what was Yong Soo's, Elizaveta's and Alfred's first encounter like? Now a multi-chaptered fic! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Read a fic from Jayfaggot and the fluffiness was OVERWHELMING.**

**I needed an outlet.**

**THUS THIS WAS BROUGHT INTO CREATION. PUAHAHA. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fluff and plot of this fic.**

**NOTE: I am working on my other two chaptered fics, don't worry. C:**

**NOTE #2: This is an AU where the Asians meet Alfred in his childhood days. He's still Arthur's lil' brah, but for the sake of understanding this fic, let's just say the Asians are close friends. :D OH AND HUNGARY MAKES AN APPEARANCE.**

… **read and comment plz. :D**

* * *

When America was just a baby country, England and France decided to fight over who would own him. Of course, England won, as you know. But soon after such a decision, the countries of Southeast Asia decided to visit the young nation, and so began a friendship to test the times.

Big, golden-brown eyes stared at equally big blue ones in curiosity.

"Who are you?" asked the blue-eyed boy.

Yong Soo crouched down, sleeved hands on knees to look eye-to-eye with the new country. "My name is South Korea, da-ze."

The adorable blonde boy with the little curled strand of hair on his head looked at the Korean. He toddled over to him through the grass, holding in his little fist a tiny daisy. Motioning for Yong Soo to sit down, the little boy clambered over onto his lap and sat down. Yong Soo looked surprised.

"I like you. You look nice. You are now my friend," said the boy.

Yong Soo laughed. "Okay then, da-ze. So, what's your name, da-ze?" asked Yong Soo, idly playing with the grass. The warm sun and the cool breeze was making him drowsy. Eyes closed sleepily to half-mast.

"M'name's Alfred."

"Hmm."

A comfortable silence enveloped the two. Suddenly, Yong Soo yawned. "I'm going to take a little nap, okay? Wake me up when hyung-nim gets here, da-ze…" He picked Alfred up and placed him on the soft grass. He lay down on the grass on his side and closed his eyes, one arm under his head and the other splayed out on the grass.

"Who?" asked Alfred, tugging on Yong Soo's _hanbok_. But Yong Soo was already asleep. Alfred pouted, then sat in the curve of Yong Soo's body. "You're not apposed to sleep! I'm-a was talkin' t' you!"

He poked Yong Soo's stomach. "Hey! Hey! Wake up!" Yong Soo merely twitched and curled even tighter into a ball, unconsciously wrapping his body around Alfred.

"Oomph. I stuck," Alfred began to poke the warm body around him, not noticing as a squealing brunette ran over to them.

"OH MY GOSH THIS IS JUST TOO ADORABLE!" squealed Elizaveta, sitting down Indian-style on the grass.

"Who be you?" asked Alfred suspiciously, grabbing Yong Soo's _hanbok_ protectively.

"I be – I mean I'm Yong Soo's best friend, Elizaveta. You can call me Eli, or big sister!" giggled Elizaveta, poking Alfred's chubby cheeks.

Alfred looked highly affronted. "I'M Yong Soo's best friend!"

"Oh!" said Elizaveta, eyes sparkling. "Oh, of course you are!" _OH MY GOSH THIS IS JUST TOO ADORABLE. SQUEE!_

Mumbling, Yong Soo yawned and opened his eyes. "Uh… wha…?"

"Yong Soo! Am I your bestest friend ever?" demaded Alfred, as Yong Soo propped himself up on one hand while using the other sleeve to wipe the sleep off his face. ((A/N: Wait, what?))

"Hi, Yong Soo!" squealed a very familiar voice. Yong Soo snapped his head toward Eli.

"Oh f—uh, hi Eli! What are you doing here, da-ze?" said Yong Soo, nervous on the inside knowing that Eliza-sii would probably find something out of this seemingly innocent nap to fangirl over.

"Oh, just to say hi, you know. Is this America?" asked Eliza curiously. Alfred puffed up his chest and answered, "Yesh! I am America! And you better respect me, 'cuz I'm the world's greatest hero ever!"

"Of course you are!" said Eliza. "Everyone knows that."

Alfred smiled hopefully, eyes wide. "Really?"

"Mhmm," Eliza said, smiling.

Turning to Yong Soo, who by this time had gotten up properly. Legs crossed, he lifted Alfred off his lap and onto the grass. Alfred just climbed back. Eliza giggled. "I like your friend, Yong Soo."

"Of course you do. How could you not like her, da-ze?" he said eyes sparkling as Eliza tossed a strand of hair behind her head. "Everyone likes her, da-ze."

"And I love you too, Yong Soo," grinned Eliza.

"Whuz 'love'?" asked Alfred.

"Awww!" cooed Eliza. "You're so cute! 'Love' means that you like someone so much you'd do anything to protect them and make them happy if you're a lover. But since I'm his friend, it means that I like him like he was a brother to me. There are many meanings to love."

"Hmm…" Alfred thought hard. "Then… if I want to protect Yong Soo and make him happy, does that mean I love him?"

Yong Soo turned red as he kept trying to make Alfred get off his lap. "Eh… ah… you might have the wrong meaning th—"

"—of course it does!" said Eliza, cutting off an affronted Yong Soo.

"Okay then. I love you, Yong Soo!" said Alfred happily, nodding as he climbed back into Yong Soo's lap.

Yong Soo groaned and ran his hand down his face. _Dammit, Eliza! Don't go giving him the wrong ideas, da-ze!_

Eliza cooed. "You guys are so cute!"

"I should renounce all ties with you, da-ze!" sighed Yong Soo.

"I love you Yong Soo," said Alfred.

"I… love… you… too… da-ze…?"

Elizaveta giggled.

* * *

**A/N: … I have no idea. |||OTL.**

**Thanks to saltwater songs for telling me what OTL was. XD!**

… **might turn into a chaptered fic. Meh. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I need to get back into my writing curve!**

* * *

"In 1492, In 1492! Columbus sailed across the sea in 1492!" sang the children as their teacher nodded in pride. "Very good, children. Now, can anyone tell me where Columbus thought he'd landed? Yes, Frankie?"

"India!"

"Very good, Frankie! Alright, remember kids, we have a test on Friday! Study, study, study!"

"YES, MRS. JACOB!"

"Have a nice day!"

Alfred walked past the school just as the bell rang. He stopped right outside the school grounds as hundreds of children spilled past him and into their awaiting cars.

"Mommy, Mommy! Guess what? Today we learned about…"

He smiled as one girl gushed about a guy she'd just met, adjusting his jacket as he walked by the school.

"He's so cute. He's just broken up with Katie Batcher, too! Should I go for it?"

"Ooh, you _go_ girl!"

He walked down the sidewalk, the sounds of children laughing and talking amongst themselves fading with every step he took. He stopped at the crosswalk, waiting for the light to turn. He stuck his hand in his pocket, touching the slip of paper there gently.

_Me and Eli are coming over tomorrow, Alfie! You'll never know when we're coming though! MUAHAHA, SECRECY ORIGINATED IN KOREA! :D_

_-Yong Soo_

He rolled his eyes as he crossed the street, the red hand blinking on and off. For another half a mile he walked, feet making thok-thok-thok noises on the pavement. He wondered absently as he scratched his head how they would get inside his house without breaking in the door or without a key. He stopped in front of his house, suspicious at the quiet. He stepped up to open the doorknob and…

"HEY ALFRED'S HOME!" shouted Eliza's voice. Alfred's mouth dropped in amazement. He hadn't even touched the doorknob yet! The door suddenly swung open and when he looked down he realized he'd had an armful of Korean in his hands. "Hey, Alf!"

"Hi, Yong Soo."

"Eliza's invited everyone over! We're going to have a sleepover!" grinned Yong Soo, dragging Alfred inside his house.

"YE GODS! NOT AGAIN!"

* * *

About two hours later, the party was in full swing. Somehow, Ludwig had gotten dunked face down into the bathtub (yes, THE Ludwig) with a bottle of rum. England was furious. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL ME RUM?" It took Francis, Gilbert, Ivan, and Cuba to pry Arthur from Ludwig's rum bottle. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Ivan conked him out with his pipe and that was that.

Eliza and Austria were currently making out like no tomorrow, hands and feet flying everywhere as they struggled to do it without actually _doing_ it. Alfred had to avert his eyes and think of happier things when Eliza let out a particularly loud moan. _WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?_

Felicianno streaked by (literally, STREAKED BY) wearing nothing except what he came in when he was born. "WHEEEEEEEEEE!" Lovino ran after him, holding what looked suspiciously like pants. "DAMMIT, NOT AGAIN! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

_CRASH!_

"Whoops! I did not mean to do that!"

"AFRICA! WHAT THE HELL?"

"Hey, that vase jumped at me! It was self-defense!"

"OHMY—OH WHATEVER."

Alfred needed to get away from this place. His migraine had migraines. Suddenly a hand appeared holding a can of Budweiser. "It's a party? You know, a place where you enjoy yourself?"

Alfred looked over at a smiling South Korea and took the can happily.

"Bottoms up," he said, and chugged the whole thing down.

Twelve cans and a hamburger later, Alfred had a tie tied around his head and was singing the Macarena with a drunk Australia. "HEY! MACARENA!"

Somehow pictures of this incident made it onto Kiku's homepage. Kiku denied knowing anything.

Prussia started a mosh pit in the living room, where thirty or so countries started grinding against each other to music from a non-mainstream band from Alfred's collection of CDs. (Greece looked to be enjoying himself too much. QUICK, SOMEONE GRAB THAT BOX OF TROJAN!)

China and Taiwan were currently having a DDR battle with Thailand taking a video of it. Yong Soo was slumped over the arm of the sofa, hand loosely holding a bottle of alcohol, cheering them on. "YOU GO, MEI MEI! SHOW HIM WHAT'S WHAT! GO HYUNG-NIM!"

HK was passed out next to Yong Soo, mouth wide open and snoring lightly. Muttering something about dumplings and pandas, he rolled over, squishing Yong Soo. "WTF? DUDE, LOSE SOME WEIGHT. LOW. CARB. DIET. PLEASE." He squeezed himself from under the Asian nation and landed splat on the ground next to an unconscious Ivan, the Russian being surrounded by a mountain of vodka bottles.

Suddenly, Francis shouted: "CRANK IT UP!" from the mosh pit. An ensuing cheer roared from the crowd as the volume was turned up to MAX.

Needless to say, none of Alfred's neighbors got any sleep that night.

* * *

**Random, but I wanted to write it. I can just see Francis enjoying himself in the mosh pit! XD;**


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY IT HAS BEEN **_**WAY TOO FUCKING LONG**_**, I KNOW**

**BUT SERIOUSLY**

**HIGH SCHOOL IS BRUTAL BRO**

**AP World History, Chemistry, Algebra, English, Art, and Spanish ALL ON ONE NIGHT WITH FOUR TESTS ON FRIDAYS EVERY SINGLE WEEK = lol hi you're not going to be able to update NOPE :D**

**Also I have a lot of shit to do BUT I'LL DO THAT TOMORROW YEP**

**Also for some reason I put Africa as a nation instead of a continent. OH WELL. :D;**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hima-papa**

* * *

The very next day the nations all woke up groaning and clinking against bottles of alcoholic beverages as they blinked sleepy eyes. After all getting washed up and ready (this took about three hours as everyone fought tooth and nail to be the first ones to shower, and those who were first were forced out by everyone else ten minutes into their showers, accused of wasting the precious warm water) they had to excavate Ivan and Ludwig from under cans and glass bottles. Ivan was sleeping peacefully, muttering an occasional "kol kol kol" now and again. Ludwig had mysteriously disappeared, and was found half an hour later in the living room nursing a huge hangover that he denied having.

Yao and Mei Mei were in the kitchen, looking for cleaning supplies and the like while Arthur and Francis were debating over who should make breakfast. (Luckily for everyone else, Arthur was recruited into searching for Felicianno's lost clothing.)

"Oh my Goodddd my head is killing me." Elizaveta groaned, slumped across the blue sofa, back of her hand across her forehead. Yong Soo's body was splayed over the back the sofa, arms and legs hanging on either side. He poked Eliza's hand and muttered into the blue fabric, "Mmrphr phrmph."

"… What?

Yong Soo raised his head and said, "But so totally worth it." They fell into a comfortable silence, reminiscing about last night's happenings. Ireland shuffled into the room and muttered to himself something about "Scotland's stupid game of rock-paper-scissors at least there's no solid evidence" before shuffling out the other door. Bumps and crashes could be heard in other rooms as nations attempted to clean up or hide in obscure corners discriminating evidence of the "sleepover" that they'd had.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DID A STRIP TEASE FOR IVAN ARUUUUUUUUUUUUUU?"

An awkward silence filled the house. Everyone paused. Ivan's "kolkolkol"-ing could be heard.

"…"

"…"

"WE'LL ALL PRETEND THAT NEVER HAPPENED. OR I WILL SET MY RABID PANDAS ON YOU ARU."

* * *

Alfred was stuck in the third guest room's closet. How he got in there, he had no idea, but there you have it. America was stuck in a goddamn closet in his own goddamn house and _oh God_ is someone in the room shit fuck damn if anyone finds out that he's in a closet he'll never live it down fuck_fuck__**fuck**_

Alfred tried not to make any discernable sounds as he heard someone rummaging around in the room, hoping to God that they wouldn't open the closet.

Suddenly the closet opened and Gilbert's face popped into view.

"Fuck."

"Well lookie here who do we have still in the closet? Don't you think it's time for you to come out, hmm?" snickered a smirking Gilbert. America inwardly cursed. Of all the people who had to rescue him from this closet why did it have to be _him_?

"Shut up Beilshmidt."

"Oh my God I am going to have so much fun with this shit—"

"I'll mass-text everyone that photo of you and that one chick during 2005 if you do."

Gilbert pouted, and said, "God, Alfred you are no fun at _all_." Suddenly a silver eyebrow quirked up in amusement. "However…"

Alfred's eyebrows furrowed. "What."

The closet doors slammed shut, leaving Alfred trapped with only the receding cackles of Gilbert to keep him company.

"Ah shit."

Alfred was found hours later by an extremely amused South Korea, who was sworn to secrecy about anything and dammit Yong Soo if you crack any jokes about coming out of the closet I will end you.

* * *

Xiang walked down the street with Lithuania holding what seemed to be dozens of bags from stores all across Rodeo Drive.

"Oh my God those shoes look _fabulous_ girl you need to buy them they would look amazing on you!"

"Feliks, my arms are hurting. Can we go home?" Lithuania shifted the bags in his arms, looking highly uncomfortable. Feliks turned around, hands on his hips. "Oh, Toris, you just don't understand these things! I need to look good to perfectly portray my perfection! And how do I look good? By buying good clothes! You're my boyfriend so you have to carry my things of course!"

Toris looked like he was about to say something, but stopped, and instead sighed. Xiang looked at Mei Mei through a gap between two bags and sighed as well.

They'd gone shopping on Yong Soo's suggestion. He'd said something about "Enjoying America while you could" and suddenly he'd found himself carrying thirteen bags of clothing, shoes, perfume, and other accessories.

His pocket started vibrating. Xiang muttered something under his breath about timing and struggled to retrieve the offending phone from his back pocket. He flipped it open, precariously balancing Mei Mei's shopping bags on his right arm.

[FROM: that Korean bastard

Hoo that looks like a lot of shopping bags. Have fun! ;P]

"This little _shi_—"

"Xiang you say something?"

"Nothing, Mei."

* * *

By the time Xiang got home, it was 9PM, his arms were numb, and he knew that if he heard the phrase "Oh my God!" followed by a "You totally need to buy this pronto!" he would lose it.

Mei Mei skipped happily to the door and turned the knob. "We're home!"

_Oh thank God we're finally home_.

Yong Soo appeared in the doorway after Mei Mei had rushed in, a smirk on his face. "So how was your day today?"

"Oh fuck you. Help me with these bags and I might not murder you in your sleep."

* * *

**Okay yeah this is basically a random-ass update but I am blank on ideas someone give me ideas fffffff**


End file.
